bet you wanna rip my heart out
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: — Duh, ¿acaso no nos hemos amado desde el principio?


**Renuncia:** todo de Daron Nefcy.

**n.a:** por un pedido en mi cc semanas atrás. Me disculpo con los fans tomstar de antemano, merecen más que esta chorrada y que el canonverse de svtfoe, aparentemente.

**Advertencias:** ooc pero spicy™. PWP (plot what plot). Semi-AU ubicado en el MCU (MaxCinematicUniverse).

* * *

**i. back to BLACK**

**E**l mundo es negro.

En realidad el mundo como tal está lleno de una interminable gama de colores estrambóticos, de todas clases: pasteles y neón y metálicos, lo cual debe resultar en una absoluta pesadilla para cualquiera con epilepsia o ceguera, seguro. Es casi como si uno pudiese escuchar el color en los objetos tan sólo hallándose cerca de estos, como si el color viajase a través del mismo aire inclusive.

_Aún así_—

**ii. el club de los amantes muertos**

Para Tom todo es negro, al final.

(A veces gris, si tiene suerte y los sirvientes se apiadan de él y deciden redecorar su habitación un día a la semana.)

Tom quiere creer que sus padres están más allá de los estereotipos clichés de sus antepasados, de comer bebés recién nacidos y aterrorizar humanos por diversión; con honestidad nadie le dijo que _el requisito_ para ser de la realeza del Inframundo es que cada mueble, pared, piso y columna sean de la misma ligera distinta tonalidad pero negro al fin y al cabo.

Ya tiene suficiente con sus problemas de ira irracionales como para encima encontrar otra cosa tan banal por la cual perder los estribos. (Es todo: "—Tom, _querido_. Eres un demonio, no un bárbaro. Deja ya de gritarle a las pobres mucamas y arréglate la camisa." Acompañado de un avergonzado: "—Sí madre, lo siento.")

Bah.

Tampoco es que tenga algo contra el negro en particular, sólo... le frustra. Le frustra más su frustración, no entender su origen. Y es extraño. Porque el negro le agrada, el negro es cool. Hay colores peores— como el rojo.

(Tom _detesta_ el rojo. Suena a carnicería.)

Además no es como si Tom añorase los demás colores— ese remolino asfixiante de vida. Los aullidos del amarillo y las risas del violeta y los sollozos del verde. De malhumor Tom los mira y los escucha en las fiestas del Inframundo que Madre y Padre tanto adoran dar y eso le basta, no necesita más. Sólo... quizá... menos negro. Un poquito menos.

(he aquí la verdad escondida al fondo del armario, la verdad que surge en momentos breves y esporádicos de reflexión para volver a desaparecer: el negro se oye como la soledad, como la última llama de un volcán en decadencia, y es triste.)

No obstante trata de no pensar mucho al respecto, de distraerse charlando con los esqueletos y fantasmas y demonios a su alrededor. Es difícil, considerando que la mayoría le teme por su posición social y por su terrible hábito de estallar— figurativamente y literalmente— prendiendo todo en llamas. Tom igual trata.

_Siempre está tratando_, ese es el punto. Al complacer a sus padres y a su terapeuta y toda la gente a su alrededor, hasta su mugrosa sombra.

Es, quizás debido a esto, que lo toma por sorpresa. Cuando el negro no es sólo negro y un tono brillante sin pedir permiso a través del castillo agita al resto de colores, abriéndose camino entre la multitud.

**iii. me & THE DEVIL**

Parpadea. Unos ojos— de mar en plena tormenta que destruye navíos y hombres— azules están justo enfrente de él. Vuelve a parpadear. Hay una sonrisa asimismo— es todo dientes de planta carnívora y labios rosados de pastel y dientes pulcros y tan, tan blancos. (podrían devorarlo en un santiamén y masticarle el alma como algodón de azúcar.) Parpadea, de nuevo.

Se trata de una muchacha rubia vestida en encajes y satines, con una corona balanceándose sobre su cabeza precariamente, y alas en su espalda.

Extiende su mano, en un gesto que curiosamente no parece nada cortés, sino _casi burlón_.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Star Butterfly —canturrea ella. (Suenan campanas y la gente reza, por él, angustiada.) Pero Tom no duda en devolverle el saludo, porque le educaron para tener buenos modales _y es un caballero ante todo_.

(Y el asunto es así:

El mundo es negro,

hasta que nace la luz

—y se lo traga.)

**iv. la chica que soñaba con un galón de gasolina**

Resulta que Star es Rojo.

A partir de que se conocen en esa fiesta y Tom se vuelve su amigo, sin preguntas ni respuestas de su parte, él se percata de ese hecho tan peculiar. Y no se enfada por ello siquiera, aunque no dispone del tiempo necesario para procesarlo, no con exactitud.

(lleva tanto tiempo en la oscuridad y)

Al principio Tom piensa que es un error.

(hay halos de luz conquistando el horizonte hasta donde se pierde la vista).

Porque Star siempre trae faldas floreadas y vestidos no apropiados para una princesa pero todos son rosas y azules y verdes y naranjas y morados— porque Star es todo sonrisas y diversión y aventura y canciones sin melodía o letra— y sin embargo.

Ella _es rojo_.

(la escucha y le viene a la mente: carnicería destrucción caos desorden,

sangre que se arrastra en las baldosas como un gusano moribundo con el deseo de seguir existiendo—)

Tom quiere creer que es un error. En serio. No se deja influenciar por apariencias usualmente. Y él es un demonio, y no es malvado. Entonces cómo podría ella, un _ángel_, ser...

Uh-uh.

No es del todo así.

Resulta que Star no es malvada.

Sólo— diferente. Él le agrada a ella y ella le agrada a él también.

(suena una canción pop en el fondo compuesta por una banshee mientras ambos comparten risas y secretos e historias de brujería de Salem. Un día Star lo lleva a un nido de dragones y observan a las crías con fascinación durante horas, sus rodillas muy cerca. Al siguiente Tom la saca a bailar en las planicies del silencio y un gato negro tuerto les hace compañía).

Así que Tom se acostumbra rápido y no cuestiona el color que ella desprende donde quiera que vaya. Tom _viste el negro_ en todas partes, después de todo. Juzgarla no parece justo. Y no es de su incumbencia, no en realidad.

Y qué si ella tiene nombre de astro y fue criada en un reino de ángeles, más allá de las nubes más allá del Inframundo _más allá de Tom_ pero ahora vive entre el azufre y las cenizas con el resto. Y qué si más que una estrella inofensiva es una supernova volátil que incinera todo lo que toca, aunque sea con cariño. Tampoco es como si los demás lo notasen. Entre los ghouls y espectros y demonios y el resto de criaturas Star es más simple. Prácticamente inofensiva. Sólo Tom se da cuenta (y la ve y la ve y la ve— hasta con los párpados de féretro cerrados.)

Resulta que Star no es tonta.

Lo sabe. _Le permite saber_. Esa curiosidad e inquietud que tiene respecto a ella donde no hay espacio para otro sentimiento negativo. (porque Star se la guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo, su furia, al mismo tiempo que pintarrajea todo de rojo, pero no le pone correa ni bozal como los demás y le concede libertad entre barrotes de oro.)

Y a Tom le tiemblan las rodillas y se le comprime el pecho _y el Rojo está gritando_.

Igual él sonríe sonríe sonríe— no hay momento en que no se sienta con vida a su lado a pesar de toda la muerte que les rodea.

**v. SHE'S MORPHINE queen of my vaccine **

(...las manos de Star entre las suyas son muy cálidas.)

**vi. deja entrar al correcto**

— Sabes, deberíamos enamorarnos, tú y yo —dice Star.

Descansa su peso en una pala, y patea de manera casual un montoncito de tierra de la tumba que recién saquearon, con los huesos apilados ordenadamente a sus pies.

Hay luna llena esa noche y son los únicos en el cementerio, los únicos que respiran, por lo menos. Más los espectros les ignoran. Tom voltea a verla.

El sudor le cae por el cuello con lentitud, como serpiente aferrada a un árbol, y su vestido de arcoíris está cubierto de manchas de tierra y tiene algo de sangre-soda de cereza en las mejillas, en forma de corazón. _Luce preciosa_, con sinceridad.

Se lo comenta porque no puede evitarlo y Star ríe. Deliberadamente vuelve a propiciar una patada antes de soltar la pala y abrazarlo. Parece avergonzada por un segundo pero su rojo sigue brillando y consumiéndolo todo (ya casi no queda nada de(l negro) la soledad.

(Es un hecho incuestionable, entonces.)

Y sin dudar la abraza también.

Porque Star no es tímida ni débil. Porque Star es el dolor de una pirueta bonita en el ballet, las garras oxidadas de un peluche de felpa, el sueño que te destroza el corazón. Tom quizás lo ha sabido siempre, quizás jamás le importó.

El asunto es así:

— Duh, ¿acaso no nos hemos amado desde el principio?


End file.
